All Dressed Up
by SpacesInMyMind
Summary: Lavender Brown thinks having a crush is difficult enough without politics thrown in. How can she balance her fight against Umbridge with her affection for a certain Gryffindor? Written for the QLFC Round 5. Thanks to my wonderful betas, Queen Bookworm the First and Kuro!


**Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition: Round 5**

 **Team: Kenmare Kestrels**

 **Position: Beater 2**

 **Prompt: Pairing, Lavender/Seamus**

 **Optional Prompts: 1) "Let's face it, this isn't the worst thing you've caught me doing."**

 **8) Dusty Pink**

 **Word Count: 1920**

 **BETA: Queen Bookworm the First**

* * *

Lavender Brown was sure of one thing—she was incredibly, ineffably in love.

Maybe it was the half-smirk on his face, that maddening smile that made her hair stand on end and her heart throb with longing. Maybe it was the glint in his eyes when he laughed, maybe his handsome visage and perfectly sculpted features. And maybe, although she was ashamed that she would be attracted to something so base, _maybe_ it was the accent.

The first time she had really noticed him was in the common room, their first day as fifth years. There had been the normal hullabaloo of homecoming, and Lavender had engaged in a vicious conversation with Parvati Patil about the state of Hermione Granger's hair when a shouting match had broken out.

As usual, Harry Potter was in the mix of it. He had a tendency to stir up trouble, but wasn't cute enough to draw Lavender's attention for too long. On the other hand was her beloved prince, her cherished darling, her angel—Seamus Finnigan.

 _Seamus_. The sound of the name stirred emotions within her she had never experienced before. The feel of it was like butterbeer and the first time she rode a broom: wild terror and excitement. She had watched him fire back at Harry with rapid retorts, a comparison of Hermione's bushy tresses to a wildebeest dying on her lips. Perhaps the sun fell at just the right angle, illuminating Seamus' face in a halo of holy light.

It was that moment, Lavender fancied to think, that their souls were bound as one.

Parvati dug her elbow into Lavender's side and started whispering about Harry Potter and all of the horrible things she had heard about him, but even juicy gossip couldn't pry Lavender's eyes from the form of Seamus Finnigan.

Was this _love_?

If Parvati noticed Lavender's sharp change of mood she didn't comment about it. Then again, Parvati didn't notice much of anything. Painfully, Lavender dragged her eyes away from her betrothed and pretended to listen as her friend prattled on about some handsome Seeker from Bulgaria. Or was it Romania?

At long last, she felt it was right to reveal the true feelings of her enraptured heart to Parvati. The effect was instantaneous and as Lavender expected: a whole lot of squealing.

"Oooh! Lav, _really?_ " Parvati seemed shocked and pleased at the same time, a grin spreading over her face. "I mean, Seamus is kind of cute, I guess…"

"Cute? More like oozing hotness!" Lavender gushed, cuing another squeal from Parvati.

"When are you going to ask him out?"

The question took Lavender by surprise. Was she supposed to immediately express her feelings for a boy on the second day of the school year? _I'm woefully unprepared in the ways of love._ "I don't want to seem too hasty."

Parvati nodded solemnly, eyes wide. "Of course. You make him come to you, Lav."

Unfortunately, Lavender wasn't able to see Seamus as often as she would have liked. Every class was pressing massive amounts of homework on her until her vision swam with Cheering Charms and Transfigured goblets. However, she had managed to locate herself in a strategic position by the fire during homework hours, where she had a clear view of Dean and Seamus by the window, hexing each other and setting off firecrackers.

She liked to pretend that her life was as simple as homework and silly crushes, but that toad of a Headmistress, Umbridge, was looming over the school with a vile grin on her face. Even Lavender could feel the tendrils of her influence, keeping her head down to avoid the taunting of the Inquisitorial Squad, who had taken to cursing other students for looking too cheerful.

Whispers raced through the common room like bullets, whispers of hope and revolution. Lavender was a very good eavesdropper, having had lots of practice with it, so she managed to pick up on some of the information.

"Fight back against Umbridge…"

"Real Defense Against the Dark Arts…"

"Meeting in the Hog's Head…"

She consulted with Parvati about the rumors, who was equally informed on these ideas of uprising. Her friend's face was solemn as she talked with Lavender about the whispers.

"I heard that Harry Potter is starting some sort of club. He's going to be teaching us!" Parvati murmured, dark eyes fixed on Lavender's. "They say he's all wound up about how bad Umbridge is and wants to make sure we know defensive magic."

Lavender nodded swiftly. Harry was right, of course—Umbridge was an absolutely loathsome teacher, and she had learned more about the pink-clad toad's cats than real magic in her class. Besides, the idea of a covert club was exciting, and Lavender felt her chest burn with the secret. A small smile had begun to spread on her face when Parvati spoke again, still looking grave.

"There's just one problem with it. For you, I mean."

"For me?" Lavender's smile slid from her face and was quickly replaced with a frown.

"Well, yes. It's Seamus. He's a very keen reader of the Daily Prophet. Especially its… er, opinions."

Lavender's expression darkened and she forced herself to keep her eyes fixed on Parvati and not on Seamus. "So?"

"So, the Prophet thinks Harry's a nutcase and Umbridge is the best thing in the world. If you go to Harry's secret meeting you might not have a chance with him."

This idea sent Lavender puzzling for the days leading up to the rumored date of Harry's first secret meeting. After a bout of urging from Parvati and Hermione she had curled her hair and allowed the girls in her year to do her makeup. She was just about to walk out the door and confront Seamus about coming with her to the meeting when Parvati stopped her with a squeal.

"Wait! I have the perfect outfit for you!"

She emerged moments later holding a short, dusty pink dress that earned a chorus of 'oohs' and 'aahs' from the other girls. The dress was made of a tulle-like material, gauzy strands twining down from a woven belt, then stretching up in a simple blouse-like top. Simple stitches shaped the fabric into the faint semblance of roses that bloomed across the skirt.

"Oh, it's gorgeous!" Lavender gushed.

"Seamus won't be able to keep his eyes off you." Parvati winked conspiratorially.

Donning the dress with a glowing grin, Lavender flounced down the stairs from her dormitory to go find Seamus, anxiety fluttering in her stomach like butterflies. What if Seamus denied her? That was entirely plausible. Or maybe he would get angry and chase her off?

"At least he'll have noticed me for once," Lavender whispered, her voice a small comfort as she exited the common room and entered the halls of Hogwarts. If her daily semi-stalking was correct, Seamus should be wandering about the halls with Dean around now.

She was about to turn back to the common room and ask if anyone had seen Seamus when a loud bang echoed behind a nearby classroom door, followed by a bout of angry swearing. Swearing, Lavender noted, in a very familiar accent.

Bunching the dress' material in her fists, Lavender hesitated at the door. Should she knock, or would that seem too polite? Seamus would forever see her as Lavender Brown, the total square. What if she burst in, loud and boisterous? No, he would probably think she was deranged. With a short exhale she turned the handle and opened the door a crack, peering in.

Seamus stood in front of a desk that had been charred to oblivion, large patches of the wood scarred from fire damage. A smoky scent clogged Lavender's nostrils and she choked down a cough, waving a hand in front of her face. And there was Seamus, gorgeous as ever, grinning.

"Um… I heard an explosion… Is everything alright?" She edged into the classroom, voice squeaking. _Good one, Lavender._

"Oh, it's you!" Seamus turned to her, smiling with a gleam in his eyes that melted her heart. "I was just practicing Charms. Let's face it, this isn't the worst thing you've caught me doing."

Lavender giggled, remembering Seamus' propensity for fiery explosions. "Like the time you set fire to Flitwick's coattails? I thought he was going to blow a gasket."

Seamus laughed as well and Lavender felt a scarlet blush creep up her cheeks. "You look nice. I like the dress."

Her hands gripped the fabric, feeling the tulle swish about her legs. "Thank you."

Leaning easily against the table, Seamus crossed his arms and flashed another easy grin. "So, anything I can do for you, Lav?"

Lavender's blush deepened until she was sure her red cheeks could light up the sky. "Oh, well, er, I was going to ask if, um…"

"I'm here all night."

Through her vivid embarrassment, Lavender couldn't help but giggle again. "I was wondering if you would come to an event with me. Not like a date! Well, kind of like a date…" She trailed off, eyes falling to her shoes.

"What kind of event? Sounds exciting, and I could never resist a beautiful girl in a beautiful dress." Seamus winked and Lavender's heart melted. If possible, the heat in her face warmed to a supernova.

 _I must look like some sort of hideous eggplant with this blush!_

"Well, Harry Potter was planning this sort of secret-society thing." She began, lowering her voice for effect. "We're going to learn real defensive magic, not the junk Umbridge has in her textbooks. Since he's really fought You-Know-Who…"

"Do you actually believe that?" Seamus' tone had shifted from playful to icy sharp in the span of seconds.

Lavender stumbled back, shocked by the coolness of his voice."W-what do you mean?"

"You said Harry Potter was going to be teaching? Why would you listen to him? Everyone knows he's, you know." Seamus gestured about his head and crossed his eyes. The expression was amusing, but Lavender only frowned.

"I do belive him, and we need the training for our exams! You think _theory_ will get anything above 'Troll'?" Lavender retorted, suddenly defensive.

"I don't know why you're listening to him, Lavender. I thought you had more sense. Maybe next time, okay?" Seamus shoved his wand into his pocket and stormed past her, slamming the door behind him with enough force to make the windows rattle.

Leaving Lavender alone.

Fists clenching the material of her dress, her _beautiful_ dress that had promised her so much happiness, Lavender let the tears fall silently. Seamus, who she had admired from afar for so long, was gone. Seamus, who had flirted with her and granted her devilishly handsome smiles, had abandoned her.

He had locked up her heart and thrown away the key.

No, he had shattered it.

Raising her head, Lavender stiffened her resolve. She would do what she _knew_ was right, no matter if Seamus disapproved. She would learn defensive magic and fight back against Umbridge, even if the Ministry said it was wrong. She would vie for her freedom, regardless of the consequences.

But a small part of her remained broken as she stood trembling in the abandoned classroom, makeup running and hair wild. The perfect outfit no longer fit the perfect day. The pink was too beautiful against her skin. Lavender realized with revulsion why she suddenly despised the dress—it was too _Umbridge._

With a determined expression Lavender marched back to the common room, head held high.

All dressed up and nowhere to go.


End file.
